Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power input circuit, and more particularly to a power input circuit capable of supporting the stable functioning of the overall system.
Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices are usually required to have a fast response and high performance, and they are required to be light, thin, and small in size. In addition, such portable electronic devices usually have a rechargeable battery to provide power. When the remaining battery power is low, the battery can be charged via a wired or wireless charger.
Although wireless charging technology has been under development for a while, its application is still limited in low power levels. For example, the current wireless charging technology usually provides 5 Watts of power for the mobile application. Even the Alliance for Wireless (A4WP) announced that for wireless charging products in 2014, which are capable of providing 20 Watts of output power for charging tablet computers or notebooks via magnetic resonance, the output power is still not high enough for the notebooks to support the normal operation of the computer system and also charge the battery at the same time. Generally, the power required for supporting normal operation of the computer system while also charging the battery at the same time is at least 60 Watts.
Therefore, a novel power input circuit to solve the above problems is required.